


Caught

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, He's a dork that's what he is, just good wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: In which you and Noctis try to be stealthy and fail.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt, an accidentally witnessed kiss.
> 
> This is also from my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/).

You were pretty sure you were lost. Noctis had taken an impossible amount of turns to get the two of you away from the royal ball and to some privacy, but it wasn’t long before you were doubting your ability to be able to return to the festivities.

“Noct, we’ve been walking for at least ten minutes. I think we’re far enough.” Your shoes were really, really killing you right now. While the sheer scale of the Citadel never ceased to amaze you, at that moment you  _really_  wished it was smaller.

Noctis didn’t respond, just kept tugging you along by your hand until he was satisfied with your position. Finally, he turned to you, a shy smile on his face. “This should be good enough.”

You huffed, leaning against the wall to take some weight off of your feet. “I sure hope so.”

Noctis let out a light chuckle, stepping closer to you and cupping your face with one hand. “I think we’ll be fine.” With that, he leaned down and kissed you sweetly. 

You wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer to you. You squeezed the hand that still held yours and smiled into the kiss. Slowly, he deepened it. 

You were so lost in kissing each other that neither of you noticed the approaching footsteps until the owner of said footsteps coughed awkwardly. “Highness…”

Noct startled and turned to look. You looked over his shoulder and found Ignis standing there, stiff and a little red in the face.

The silence stretched on until Ignis cleared his throat again, keeping his eyes on Noct’s. “The guests are beginning to inquire after you, Noct. It would be wise to return to the festivities.”

Noctis let out a sigh, sending you an apologetic look. “I guess we’ll have to continue this later, then.”

You smiled at him and tugged on his tie, pulling him to you for a final chaste kiss. “In that case, I’m looking forward to the afterparty.”


End file.
